A ras del cielo
by duckhunter17
Summary: Desiria Santos es una bruja amiga de la infancia de Magnus que se ve envuelta en el ataque de uno de los demonios mayores mas peligrosos del mundo de las sombras. Ademas de enfrentarse al temible demonio, se vera hechizada por un joven nephilim que pondrá su mundo patas arriba. ¿Sobrevivirá Desiria al demonio? Y sobretodo, ¿sobrevivirá al amor?


Las gotas de lluvia mojaban mi pelo, y los rayos del crepúsculo me iluminaban tenuemente. Lo sentía como una bendición. La hierba se sentía fresca y mojada bajo mis dedos y agradecí ese contacto con el mundo, pues mi mente estaba lejos de allí. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y yo di un respingo, sobresaltada por la repentina aparición. Me giré, para observar quién me alejaba de mis desoladores pensamientos. Lo primero que vi fueron unos pantalones de cuero negros muy ajustados, una camisa amarillo chillón y una bufanda negra que brillaba con luz propia por la multitud de lentejuelas que llevaba incrustadas. No me hizo falta ver sus penetrantes ojos de gato mirarme para saber que se trataba de Magnus. Sin una palabra se sentó a mi lado y contempló el atardecer conmigo por unos minutos. Sabía que no tenía ganas de hablar. No en un día como ese. Hacía tan solo un año de la batalla de Alacante contra Valentine, en la que murieron muchos cazadores de sombras, entre ellos Bruno Montelaire. El único hombre al que amé. El único que me aceptaba tal como soy. Una bruja, una Hija de Lilith. El dolor de los recuerdos me hace encogerme como si fuera un dolor físico. Las sonrisas compartidas, las eternas noches mirando las estrellas, el amor que brillaba en sus ojos al mirarme, como me hacía sentir cada vez que estaba con él. Lágrimas calientes se acumularon en mis ojos e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no derramarlas. Magnus se dio cuenta de mi estado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me apoyé en él, empapando su camisa mientras sollozaba débilmente.

- ¡Eeehh! Cuidado, que me estropeas la camisa, es de lavado en seco –bromeó intentando hacerme sonreír. Aunque viendo su cara, quizás, en parte, lo decía en serio.

Sonreí.

- ¿Qué pasa que te has puesto tan elegante?

- Creo que le daré otra oportunidad a Alec. Jace me convenció. Así que voy a cenar a su casa.

- Entonces, ¿por qué comiste comida china hace unos minutos? Vi al repartidor entrar en tu casa al pasar por allí.

- Eso tiene una explicación. Mi plan es no morir envenenado. Al menos, no de momento.

- No creo que quieran envenenarte. Si estás saliendo con uno de ellos dudo que te maten.

- Yo tampoco creo que quieran, pero cocina Isabelle, la hermana de Alec, y no es aconsejable comer nada que haya pasado por sus manos. Es letal. Y vomitivo. O eso me han dicho.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad.

- No, gracias. Mi vida es demasiado imprescindible para arriesgarla de ese modo. Yo le doy luz a este mundo.

- Esa frase se la copiaste a Will Herondale.

- Puede, pero me sobran razones para decirla, como, por ejemplo, que llevo razón. Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si te vienes tú a la cena?

- Ni hablar.

- Dale una oportunidad a la comida de Isabelle, seguro que no es tan mala –se burló de mí, sonriendo. Puse los ojos en blanco- Oh, vamos, quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te vuelvas a marchar.

- Podrías venir a visitarme.

- No cuando vives en Perú. Sabes que no puedo ir allí.

-Sí, todo por culpa de las llamas. Recuerdo eso. Fue muy divertido.

- Ya, ya, muy divertido. Pero en serio, vente conmigo. Estarán los Lightwood, Clarissa y Jace Herondale, incluso vendrá un primo materno de los Lightwood. Creo que su nombre era Kaine Trueblood. Será divertido. Aún tenemos tiempo, me ha sobrado algo de la cena.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no me relaciono con nephilims, no desde la última vez. Y creía que tu tampoco.

- Lo sé, pero siento debilidad por los ojos azules.

- Me he dado cuenta.

- Se me hace tarde, intenta venir, por favor. Estoy en el Instituto.

Me dio un beso cariñoso en la frente antes de levantarse y marcharse por donde había venido, yo me quedé un rato más, fijando la vista en el cielo. Me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido, las estrellas titilaban suavemente, tan lejanas que su gran tamaño se veía reducido a la cabeza de un alfiler. Ver algo tan extenso, infinito e inalcanzable me dio que pensar. ¿Qué hay más allá de todo eso? ¿Podré verlo algún día? No sabía si quería, en realidad. Es el miedo a lo desconocido, lo que nos hace echarnos para atrás, y es la curiosidad lo que nos hace dudar. Yo me sentía así, empezaba a dudar de si ir o si no. Mi última experiencia con un nephilim no acabó bien. Lo amaba tanto que el dolor de su pérdida casi me destruyó. Y no quería tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero de repente me vinieron las imágenes de aquellos momentos tan felices que pasé con Bruno, y por primera vez en un año pude sonreír. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que una pérdida no se afronta perdiendo las ganas de vivir, reviviendo otra vez el dolor, fijando la vista al futuro con el único pensamiento de que esa persona tan amada ya no estará allí. Lo que hay que hacer para superarla es recordar con amor esos momentos tan felices de vuestro pasado común. No pensar en lo que se perderá, sino lo que vivió. Y sé que Bruno fue un héroe, un auténtico nephilim, y vivió como quería, murió con honor. Como todo guerrero que se precie debe morir. En combate, luchando por los suyos. Y me alegra haberle ayudado a conocer el amor, y haber podido darle el mío. Pues era todo suyo. Y siempre lo será. Eso no va a cambiar. Sé que él me amaba y que no querría verme así. No le defraudaré. Aún me quedan muchos siglos por vivir. Y los viviré con su recuerdo, feliz. Empezaría de nuevo. Y lo primero que haría sería ir a esa cena.


End file.
